Lips of an Angel
by april upside down
Summary: "Did you hear what they did? The Underdogs?" BuddyxAprilxFernando love triangle. Boah, Bril, Aprendo, Bami, Anley and possible Apriley. Rated T for serious subjects, including eating disorders, mental illnesses, religion and beliefs, affairs, drugs, swearing, ect. OC!Based.
1. Meet the Underdogs

**Well, there really is no amazing backstory this this one.. As you all know, Bril and Aprendo have always been two of my favorite ships. And I was talking with Ingrid the other day when we went through some stories and we realized that there are close to no stories that have a BuddyxAprilxFernando love triangle. So, *drum roll* Ingrid and I present to you.. Lips of an Angel: A Brilprendo story. **

**Warning: This story is an enormous change of pace from what I usually write for. It will later deal with some more serious subjects, including eating disorders, mental illnesses (I.E. Bipolar disorder, obsessive compulsive disorder and panic disorder), religion and beliefs, affairs, ect., ect. Each character and their relationships with each other will be different since this story is pulling together so many people at once.**

* * *

In all honesty, Fernando Drilovsky couldn't stand April Dickson. He found everything about her utterly despicable. Of course, he valued other people's opinions of him far too much to discuss his particular distaste of the blonde wild child in public. He was a nice guy, and he preferred to keep it that way. But something about that girl drove him insane, everything she did found a way to get under his skin.

Particularly so that she roped his own little sister into her gang of hooligans which he presumed caused havoc in the small town much too late at night (Even though they most likely did nothing of the sort, he would do anything to help with his point that Kami should be getting nowhere near her.)

Fernando wasn't really one to judge on first impressions of people- Which was evident with his judging of April, herself. On the surface, she looked like an absolute angel. Her blonde hair reached down to her waist (Though the tips were always dyed some other color), her big blue eyes gave her an innocent "deer-in-the-headlights" appearance, and her rosy cheeks and height of only 5'1 didn't give her any advantage in looking deadly. The people she immersed herself with looked nothing like the rag-tag group of rascals you'd typically picture making messes here and there and everywhere. They were missing the black clothes, motorcycles, tattoos and piercings.

The thing about April was that she offered no happy-medium. You either loved her or hated her- and the line was very clear. There were very few people outside of her little "clique" that loved her- save a few. Most people hated her, and were vocal about it. There was almost always some kind of rumor going about her. So far, she was bisexual, she cut herself, she had bulimia, she was screwing the history teacher, she smoked weed, and the list went on.

April made an impression and a poor impression at that. Despite the constant circle of rumors, there were the solid facts. April was sent away to live with her Jewish Fraenka (Aunt) in Iceland the summer after the eighth grade, and she looked perfectly like a girl who walked straight out of an American Eagle catalog. She came back midway through freshman year with triple ear piercings, a bellybutton ring, a mouth like a sailor and bright pink tips of her hair. (With her return also came the gossip that was inevitable with April- She lost her virginity to a junior after lying and saying she was a sophomore, then all his buddies hooked her up with drugs and now she was a stoner.)

Her little clique (Which had dispersed after her departure) reformed itself again with the presence of their ringleader- Who had plenty of stories to tell. They'd never tire of hearing them, especially since April put a new spin on them every time she told them. Sometimes at dinner, Kami would be reminded of something April said and would retell it to the families eagerly listening ears. Fernando's family didn't mind April the way he did, they couldn't see through her misunderstood, unloved child act.

This, by default, often meant that April spent long periods of time in the Drilovsky house. After each visit, Fernando would confront Kami and ask her when she was going to realize that April was a bad influence over her, and that she would be much better off without her. Kami would retort with the fact that the year Fernando was held back, April passed their Science class with a higher grade than him, and that when he asked her out, she turned him down. This, of course, had nothing to do with his opinions of April- Which was based around true, stable and proven facts. Fernando said she shouldn't let April control her. Kami said the Underdogs were not led or controlled by April- but by the group entirely. Fernando said it was a clever decoy. Kami said he needed to lighten up and live a little. Fernando was sure this was one of April's mottos.

* * *

In that same small town, merely one road down from the house where one boy was fuming over the existence of a girl- Another boy was praising it. His name was Buddy Utsukushii- and he had been chasing after April since they were in the second grade and she moved to Virginia from Iceland. She spoke with an accent, and was louder than anyone he had ever met before. That day at recess she sat alone under a big oak tree, observing everyone else playing. Buddy's best friend Noah rounded up a few others (Which included Kami Drilovsky, Rose Heart, Mark Drilovsky, Riley Berenson, Ana Greene and Buddy himself) and marched them over to the new girl to say hello.

After talking the entire recess with her, when the group got home that night they began to call each other with the same question. "What do you think about her?" Kami called everyone and asked them if they allowed her to be their friend or not, and took a formal tally which she would share the next morning. And indeed, when looking upon it the vote was set- majority ruling. Everyone voted to invite the girl in, except for Mark and Rose (Both of whom denied change notoriously- and would continue to do so throughout the rest of their lives.)

April and Buddy, however because the best of friends very quickly. Buddy helped April with her math homework and April taught Buddy sentences in Icelandic upon request. When Buddy got into the EXCEL program in school- which was only for the smartest kids- April was the only one who congratulated him instead of sulking because he was the only one out of their little group to make it in. Buddy was the only one who cried for April when her cousin was in a car crash- even though he didn't know him- and continued to cry with her in the days preceding his much too early funeral. Buddy assured her that she looked beautiful no matter what colors were in her hair, and April made sure Buddy knew he was much cooler than the guys who made fun of him.

In his opinion, April was an all-around lovely girl. However, Buddy was quite inept to all kinds of affection from the girl, and rejected her daily without even knowing she was flirting with him. He was oblivious to any girl besides the even bolder, braver, blonder Noah Heart- and as far as he was concerned, the girl of his dreams. It wasn't until very much later (When April had already moved on to her next target- Declan Pooler, AKA the only popular guy who didn't hate her with a passion) that Buddy realized his growing admiration for April. And whether he liked it or not- despite the great importance he was in April's life, she would never view him as a romantic interest in fear of being hurt by him. He would remain off April's dating radar until a little bit later.

* * *

Along with the guys who will play a pivotal role in the remainder of this documentary, were the girls. Noah, April and Kami were all three blonde, all three beautiful, none particularly stupid, but none incredibly genius-like. All three members of the Underdogs (The story of which was simple- They were simply group of people who weren't rich or popular, commonly called underdogs by people who hated them. They were known for acts of rebellion- in there terms, liberality- and the term Underdogs was adapted by the common public, and eventually by the group themselves. What was once a joke about them became one of their many virtues.)

Kami was the loveliest girl anyone had ever met, hands down. Almost everyone who met her questioned why she hung out with the Underdogs in the first place. She was the peacemaker in the group (Specifically between April and Noah) and hated conflict and confrontation. She also hated to be in the spotlight of things- which was one of the many things she loved about her friends. They all found ways to speak her mind without placing themselves in front of everyone and yelling it out. She was a dainty, well-mannered girl aside of everything else- and liked to be friends with everyone and was loyal to everyone. She wasn't as standoffish as the other girls, and shyed away from attention but was by no means a plain girl.

Noah was as close to perfection as you could get- according to many. She was also a devil in disguise according to everyone else. Her existence was as questionable as April's, and her opinions brought up the same controversy. However, all the blame and fault seemed to find its way back to April who would take the blow. Noah's long blonde hair and charming blue eyes could draw in any guy she wanted, the real question was whether or not she wanted them. That was her behalf on joining with the Underdogs. She had big opinions and a bigger mouth to go with them- and didn't want to be another pretty face lost in the crowd. Figuring it her only way to make a name for herself, she jumped on the bandwagon and was the unofficial leader of the Underdogs.

That was, of course, until April made her reappearance to America, making a bigger statement than ever. Soon enough, she was a magnet for attention and became the poster child of the Underdogs. This term was taken literally after an anonymous member of art club began making posters and placing them all over the school- April and Riley's silhouettes obvious on the sheets of paper. It was adorned with a fragment of their motto- The Underdogs Choose You. It was adapted by the group after overwhelming amounts of people wanted to join up with the group. April and Riley were both very different than the rest of the Underdogs-April was hated by her family, and Riley lost the majority of his. They were the two people who needed each other. Despite what everyone else said about her, April was one of the most down-to-earth people there was. She liked attention, but didn't feed on drama. She expressed her opinions, but didn't put down people with different ones. The majority of rumors were incredibly false- she had never smoked weed in her life, and she was still a virgin. She had gone after Buddy's heart for the longest time, and eventually gave up after realizing that no matter how much she liked him- she didn't want to be his second choice (Next to Noah). She loved Noah to death, but hated how everything was handed to her on a silver platter.

* * *

As you can see, they aren't your typical group of people. But then again, this isn't your typical story. By now you're probably wondering who I am. Well, I'm someone close enough- but you'd never guess. Maybe I'll reveal myself. Maybe not. Ta-ta for now losers!

* * *

**Sooo, I hope you all liked it! It was only an introduction kind of thing, but I thought it was good! Review?**

**Xx, April(:**


	2. The Problem with Spirit Week

**YELLO aaaaaaaaand welcome back to an all new installment of Lips of an Angel! I'm super glad my two favorite people reviewed this for meh. Emma, Morgan. Thank you so much. For reviewing. For being the only ones who reviewed. Shoutout to you gurls, besties foh lyfe! Anywhos.. I'm pretty excited about this, so I'm just gonna jump right in!**

**Warning: This story is an enormous change of pace from what I usually write for. It will later deal with some more serious subjects, including eating disorders, mental illnesses (I.E. Bipolar disorder, obsessive compulsive disorder and panic disorder), religion and beliefs, affairs, ect., ect. Each character and their relationships with each other will be different since this story is pulling together so many people at once.**

* * *

"And now, you're nominations for Spirit King and Queen!" Arthur Trottman exclaimed over the intercom. Arthur was an overly perky boy with an enormous crush on Eva Uno (Cousin to Nigel) but Eva had her sight set on the geekiest guy in their year- Martin (Who usually went under the number 74.239 when he was in the "Science zone" as he called it. But that was another story.

Spirit Week was what came inevitably with Homecoming, and how you reacted to Spirit week was the ultimatum of whether or not you were a good person or not- In Wisteria terms. It was like a Cheerleader Barbie took over the school for an entire week- And if you were anything like the Underdogs- was infinity. The only upside to this week was the sheer amount of ensured chaos, which allowed the group to get away with whatever carefully thought out scheme they wanted.

In fact, at that very moment, April and Buddy were in homeroom planning to dump blue and yellow jello directly over the Spirit King and Queen themselves in five days' time. "I hope its Olivia," April fumed as Buddy corrected her measurements and angles on the canvas they were going to hang from the top of the stage, "And Fernando."

"You really think Kami would be willing to dump all this on her dear, darling brother?" Buddy asked, as sure enough Fernando's name was listed in the nominees (Along with Declan, Zakk, Brick, Ethan and Chad).

April scoffed, "Yes. It seems well off to me, Zakk, Chad, Brick and Fernando would be no issue. Morgan might be upset if you dumped stuff on Ethan but.. I think it'll be okay. And if it's Declan, I'll just warn him before hand and he can deal with it."

"You know, good girlfriends would keep jello off their boyfriends," Buddy teased and April rolled her eyes, shushing him and telling him to listen to the Queen nominees.

"For your Spirit Queens, you have Olivia Johnson, Jamie Dillon, Rabakkah Heartthrone, Noah Heart, Kami Drilovksy and- Oh, wait.. this can't be right.. April Dickson?"

At that, everyone was dead silent. The entire amount of Underdogs in the running for Queen was impossible. They didn't do anything to benefit Spirit Week! This couldn't be right!

Of course, everyone was shocked. Except Buddy, who began laughing hysterically until April hit his arm to make him shut up. April slid her phone under her desk and sent out a mass text to the Underdogs. **"Emergency Meeting in the old gym. Pronto."**

* * *

"April Flower, I don't know how this happened, but it's pretty damn hysterical," Riley boomed, wrapping his arm around April as they all met in the upper balcony of the long abandoned gym. Mark began to laugh with him, and Buddy joined in.

"Shut up, guys! You aren't running for stupid, Spirit King!" Kami groaned.

Noah gave a light shrug, "I wouldn't mind being Spirit Queen. I think it would be fun!"

"Alright," April rolled her eyes, "I'll keep that in mind when we're setting up the jello to dump all over you when you win your precious crown." Rose snickered under her breath at the thought of her twin sister being covered in jello.

"So, what are you going to do about it?" Ana piped up. Ana was usually a quiet girl, like Rose, and tried not to get involved in problems.

"We're going to do everything we can to make sure that Olivia or Jamie or Bakkah gets the crown, that's what!" Kami replied, as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

"With Noah's luck, she'll win anyways," April muttered and Mark laughed, ruffling her hair.

* * *

"This is ridiculous!" Olivia shrieked, banging her perfectly manicured hand against the circular lunch table, "This is absolutely impossible! How could those hooligans possibly be swooping up to try and steal Spirit week from us?"

Declan covered her mouth up with his free hand, "Hey! I love one of those 'hooligans' very dearly!"

"Give me a break," Jamie mumbled. Everyone ignored her.

Fernando nodded, "And as much as I hate them, one of them is my sister."

"Your sister hates you man, just like mine," Chad rolled his eyes shoving a handful of fries in his mouth.

Bakkah cringed, "You're disgusting, Chad." Chad swallowed and flashed Bakkah his award-winning-smile leaning over to plant a kiss on her cheek. Bakkah squealed.

"You're all beside the point!" Olivia replied, throwing Declan's hand away from her mouth, "They're trying to take Queen from me!"

"And Bakkah and Jamie," Brick reasoned with her.

Olivia rolled her eyes, "Right."

"So what are you going to do about it?" Zakk asked, not wanting to join in on the bashing of their rivals.

"We're going to do everything we can to make sure that none of those uglies win Queen." Olivia said firmly, no questioning about it.

"With Noah's luck, she'll win anyways," Jamie muttered and Brick laughed, patting her back lightly.

* * *

It seems like among her friends, and her enemies, Noah is a common favorite. I told you everyone thought she was perfect. But what about you? Who do you want to be queen?

* * *

**Yeee, guess who has writers block? MEEEEEE! Hence why this chapter is so short and obnoxious. I'm soooooooooory! And to all fourteen of you ghost readers, review please? I neeeeed it! Ingrid says to review too! **

**Xx, April(:**


	3. A Ton of Bricks

**Hey guys! I don't really know what to say, except that you all need to start reviewing to keep my self-esteem up, you know? And I'D LIKE TO GIVE A SHOUTOUT TO EMMA DEAR FOR HELPING ME WITH SOME INSPIRATION FOR THIS CHAPTER. Mainly near the end.. When ya'll get there, you'll understand. Wink, wink, nudge, nudge.**

**Warning: This story is an enormous change of pace from what I usually write for. It will later deal with some more serious subjects, including eating disorders, mental illnesses (I.E. Bipolar disorder, obsessive compulsive disorder and panic disorder), religion and beliefs, affairs, ect., ect. Each character and their relationships with each other will be different since this story is pulling together so many people at once.**

**EDIT: I'm so sorry for not updating for a while! We were traveling to see family before I go back to school and I didn't have my laptop with me. Buuuuut I'm back now and I'm going to try (key word being try) to add a new chapter around once a week. So get pumped!**

* * *

"There's my Queen!" Declan exclaimed, teasingly as he leaned against the locker next to April's. The person who's locker was next to hers (In this case it's me.. keep that in the back of your mind.) coughed loudly, trying to get him to move. He shot me an apologetic look, allowing me to grab stuff out of my locker and leave.

As soon as April got all her stuff into her leather fringe bag, Declan looped their hands together and pulled her close to him. "I've been sensing some grunge out of you lately, love."

April cast a look down at what she was wearing- a loose Pink Floyd shirt, distressed, high-waisted denim shorts and black, studded combat boots. "Do you like it?"

"I do," He confirmed, lightly cupping her cheek to kiss her, "You aren't like the rest of the girls here. You're special."

April let her arms linger wrapped around his neck and giggled lightly. He raised an eyebrow. "Your lips are red from my lipstick." Declan laughed and wiped the lipstick off his lips with a grin.

"Do you wanna come over tonight? I've missed spending time with you," Declan pouted pulling her up into her arms.

"Not tonight, Pretty Boy," Kami smirked, literally coming out of nowhere, "I'm kidnapping April tonight."

April laughed and Declan let her go, "But soon?"

"Soon!" April nodded before being whisked away by Kami.

Declan waved lightly, "I love you."

"She loves you too!" Kami yelled back at him.

* * *

April loved Kami's house much more than her own. There was always such a feeling of warmth- when her house was all harshness and competition. The only person April ever trusted, Jake, moved out for college last year, and with him went her only sense of comfort at home. She already hadn't seen him enough- with her being sent away to Iceland. But that is another story.

Fernando was the only downside to the Drilovsky house, but even he wasn't too bad. He was a nice enough guy on the outside, even though he really hated her. She thought it was partly because he hated Declan, and partly because she had "gotten Kami in the Underdogs". But Kami always said that if Fernando knew who she really was, he wouldn't hate her at all.

"Cookies?" Kami offered, holding a box of Keebler cookies to her.

April shook her head, "Oh, no thanks. I was eating in last period."

"You never eat our food!" Kami protested, frowning- though she was smiling in her eyes.

April looked down, "I have a secret. I'm actually allergic to anything bought with your money."

Kami burst out laughing and put away the cookies after grabbing a few out for herself. Just then, Fernando burst through the kitchen door.

"Oh, you're here?" He remarked snidely, looking disdainfully on April like she was some kind of fungus. "Good. Both of you.. There are a lot of people who aren't happy with whatever you pulled to get yourself onto the ballot for Queen."

April gaped, "You think either of us wants to be the stupid Spirit Queen?"

"News flash- No one except the ridiculous preps you hang out with even care about Spirit King and Queen, or the rest of Spirit Week for that matter!" Kami snapped at him, pushing her way out of the kitchen.

Fernando turned his head to watch her walk out. "She just needs to cool down. That's what she's been hearing all day. Everyone thinks she's going to win," April consoled him, and his expression went from concerned to furious again.

He turned back to April, "I still think this is your fault."

"You do?" She challenged, rolling her eyes, "Humor me."

Fernando didn't say a word, he just took a step closer to her. His brown eyes were turned a few shades darker with anger, his jaw clenched. As the distance between them lessened, April's heart began to flutter. '_What are you thinking? This is Fernando!' _Without a single word he pressed his lips against hers, sending electricity through her body. He pulled away, his eyes back to their normal shade of brown and they showed a mixture of anger and guilt? No, that couldn't be.

"What are you doing? I have a boyfriend!" April sputtered, even though she really just wanted to kiss him again.

Fernando raised an eyebrow, "Has your precious boyfriend ever made you feel like that with one kiss?" Fernando said the word 'boyfriend' the same way someone might say 'rat' or 'snake' or 'spider'. For once, April was speechless. "Exactly. That boyfriend of yours has been cheating on you with Jamie."

"You're lying," She whispered, "You hate me, and Declan. You're lying."

Fernando smirked, "Am I, April?" She nodded, "Think what you want." And with that he walked out of the room. She was alone with herself for only a few minutes before Kami came in, asking if her jerk-of-a-brother did anything to her.

April shook her head, saying it was nothing. Nothing happened.

* * *

Meanwhile Fernando was up in his room, trying to decide if he had done the right thing downstairs. Without even thinking about it, he picked up his phone and called Declan.

He answered, sounding surprised and irritated, "Whaddya want?"

"I want you to man up and tell April."

"Tell April what?"

"You know, what, Poole. Stop acting like you don't. She deserves so much better than to be played by you."

"Shit, Fernando, am I sensing you have a crush on my girlfriend?"

"I already told her. She's going to believe me eventually. You better get to her before she does."

"What, why would you-"

"Be a man for once. Treat her right."

And with that, he hung up and was all alone with himself, the impending doom of Declan, and the memories of the kiss.

And then it hit him like a ton of bricks. He liked April.

* * *

I know it seems like April and Fernando are going to end up together, doesn't it? Well, this story isn't coming to an end quite yet. Let's not forget all about Buddy, who's falling for the girl that fell for him and was picked up by someone else- who then dropped her and a new guy caught her. Will April be picking him back up, or is it going to be someone new? After all, let's not forget who always gets her way..

* * *

**Wow, this was bad. Yee, forgive me! I don't mean to be a horrible writer, it just happens sometimes! Nowww, review, review, review!**

**Xx, April(:**

* * *

_Hold your horses now, sleep until the sun goes down. Through the woods we ran, deep into the mountain sound._

-Mountain Sound-Of Monsters and Men-


	4. A Series of Happenings

**HI HI HI! AAAAND WE'RE BACK WITH AN ALL NEW INSTALLMENT OF LIPS OF AN ANGEL! You all thought I forgot BUUUUUUT I didn't! I'm actually super excited to write this.. Yeeeeoooo(:**

**Warning: This story is an enormous change of pace from what I usually write for. It will later deal with some more serious subjects, including eating disorders, mental illnesses (I.E. Bipolar disorder, obsessive compulsive disorder and panic disorder), religion and beliefs, affairs, ect., ect. Each character and their relationships with each other will be different since this story is pulling together so many people at once.**

* * *

**EDIT: THIS CHAPTER DOES CONTAIN ONE OF THE ABOVE TRIGGERS! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! **

* * *

"We need to talk," Declan whispered, wrapping his arm around April. She turned her head away from him, refusing to look in his sad, brown eyes. "Whatever Fernando told you-"

April turned to him sharply, "Was absolutely true?" Declan opened his mouth to object and April silenced him, "Don't deny it. It was all true, wasn't it? You cheated on me with that airhead, Jamie. Didn't you?"

"Not so loud!" Declan looked around to make sure people weren't hearing them, "You're going to make a scene, Prilla."

April pushed his arm off of her with a glare, "Don't touch me. Don't call me Prilla. Don't talk to me anymore. This is over."

"Are you breaking up with me?" Declan raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

April nodded, "Yeah, I am. You can have Jamie now."

"I hope you're happy," Declan shot back.

April pulled her "D" necklace off, placing it into his hand, "I hope Jamie loves you the way I did."

And with that, Declan walked away- tears forming in April's eyes as he did.

* * *

I'm sure you've heard the phrase 'When one door closes, another one opens.' Usually this refers to the opening and closing of doors for one person. In the case of the second day of Spirit Week (Hat day- The underdogs wore beanies and snapbacks) a door closed on Declan and April's relationship, and opened on a new one.

* * *

Ever since the first grade, Buddy Utsukushii had an infatuation with Noah Heart. His sisters would often poke fun at him because of it. They told him that he worshiped the ground that Noah walked on.

Noah knew very well how much Buddy liked her. And she intended to keep him liking her. He was as sweet as can be, and he definitely wouldn't be part of the Underdogs if it wasn't for Noah. In fact, Noah liked to credit herself with the entire forming of the Underdogs. Kami was her best friend, Rose was her sister, Mark liked her back in the day too- and just didn't want to ditch them. Buddy was in love with her, she took in April in the first place, and Ana just followed them-She was a follower. It was what she did.

Elaborating on it a bit, Noah liked to credit herself for the majority of acts carried out by the Underdogs. She hadn't ever done much of the dirty work- but she also never got caught. Only Rose was able to say the same. Ana would have been able to- but she took the fall for people sometimes.

All in all, Noah would say she's pretty well off, she already knew she wasn't going to be one of the those people who looked back on high school and called it the worst time of her life. She had good friends, good grades, and good luck. And now there was only one thing she needed to complete the experience.

"Hey," She smiled as he turned his head to face her.

"Hey Noah," Buddy grinned in reply, turning back to begin to stuff things into his locker.

Noah stood there for a bit, considering what to say before finally deciding to go the straightforward direction. That usually paid off in the end. "I have a question."

"Shoot," Buddy nodded, walking with her toward her locker the way they used to. He used to always wait for her before April.

"If you like me so much, why don't you just ask me out?" Noah took a lot of pleasure in Buddy's shocked, jaw-dropped face in the time before he answered her.

"Never thought you'd say yes, I s'pose," He mumbled with a blush on his face. He looked down, mussing up his hair slightly before shoving his hands deep into his pockets. People who knew him well knew that this was a habit of his whenever he felt awkward.

Noah raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to bring his gaze back up to hers so she could look him in the eyes, "You never know until you try."

Turning nearly scarlet Buddy looked down at the ground before quickly looking back up- his blush gone and happiness glinting in his green eyes, "Noah, will you go out with me?"

"Yes," Noah grinned and he pulled her forward into a hug. As the two began to walk together, his iPhone began to buzz furiously in his pocket. "April?" She asked with a small laugh. April never texted Buddy anymore, she'd usually call him and it was a running joke that whenever Buddy's phone rang it was most likely April.

He nodded before answering, not even getting to greet her before she asked if she could come over tonight.

"Gee, I'd love to but.." He used his free hand to muss up his hair, he was nervous, "I think I'm hanging out with Noah tonight."

"He finally asked me out!" Noah chirped from beside him.

On the other end of the line April had to bite down on her lip until she tasted blood to keep from crying into the phone. She wasn't going to spoil Buddy's happiness with her own misery. "That's great! Really great! So I'll see both of you tomorrow then?"

* * *

And with a few quick goodbyes the call was over and April found herself on the ground leaning against the wall of lockers. Then who, but the only Fernando walked past her. He didn't even look down.

"Hey," She called, her voice breaking slightly. His pace slowed but didn't stop. She called out to him again, getting on her feet to catch up with him.

"Don't talk to me," Fernando muttered, not giving her any kind of eye contact.

April was abashed for a moment before snapping back to look angry, "You can't just kiss me and then ask me to not talk to you!"

"Watch me." Was his only reply.

April hated everything about the way her conversations with Fernando usually went. He always made the better points, always had the last word, always found a way to shut her up when all she wanted was to be heard.

"You don't even know me!" She yelled after him. This time he stopped. And then he turned around. It was just the two of them now, cars were clearing out of the lot, the busses long gone.

He took three steps closer to her, not close enough to touch but close enough to see the distinct lines on his face. They all curved down in anger. "I know you a lot more than you think, because you're typical, April. I know that all you want in a conversation is the last word and the last laugh because you hate being second best. I know that you didn't even love Declan, you're just upset because he cheated on you and you can't stand being anyone's second choice. I know there isn't a bone of rational thinking in your body and you think everything is going to be okay if you just go with the flow but you have to work for it at some point April and you're literally going nowhere if you don't own up to your actions now. You can't keep acting like a child!" He was beginning to yell at her now.

His words only hurt because they were all true. As she walked his sharply turn his head away from her and proceed to walk away from her she thought back to her own house, knowing she would be home alone for a while.

The perfect time for her to turn back to her old habits, but only for a little bit. At least, that's what she told herself.

* * *

"FERNANDO!" Kami clapped her hands in front of Fernando's face as he sat staring off into space on their couch.

He looked around quickly before met her gaze, "Huh, what?"

"I asked if you wanted a drink," She replied, rolling her eyes, "But forget it now." Fernando nodded lightly as Kami laid on the other end of the couch, stretching her legs and arms out before contracting back into a ball. "What's your problem today? All day you've been weird, but now you're being like, supah dupah weird!"

"I'm not!" He crossed his arms defensively before putting the ball back into her court. "What about you, little weirdo? I saw the way you looked after they announced to keep voting for Spirit Queen today in homeroom."

Kami's eyes widened a little bit before playing calm, "I don't know what you're talking about. Spirit Week is dumb."

"Lies!" Fernando announced, "All lies!" This made Kami burst into light giggles, that line was an inside joke from their childhood. She didn't remember the first time they said it, but it was their thing.

She ran a hand through her hair before looking up at her brother, "Why did we ever fall apart?" She, of course, knew the answer was the Underdogs. She just didn't want it to be.

Before he could answer, however, her phone began to ring and she picked up with an apologetic glance, "Hey!" There was no answer on the other end, just heavy breathing, "April? What's wrong? Are you crying?"

Fernando looked away from his sister, not wanting to know the reason that April was upset, or if it was him.

"I'm doing it again Kami."

Kami's eyes widened, "No. April, not what I think. Right?"

"The thing you told me not to do anymore."

"April! Hold on, don't do anything! I'm coming!"

And with that she jumped up and ran toward the door, but not without turning back at her shadow of a brother who was following her and snapped, "Not you! This is an emergency and I don't need you!"

Then she was running to next door, not wearing shoes, with Fernando running after her anyways. She threw open the door and listened, covering Fernando's mouth with her hand as he was about to ask her what was going on. "You need to leave. NOW!"

Then a loud coughing sounded from upstairs and Kami sprinted up them and to the bathroom, Fernando wasn't able to keep up. He stayed by the door, afraid of what he would see if he went upstairs and afraid of the reason she would be doing it.

"April, stop it!" Kami cried out ran in pulling her best friend away from the toilet she was leaned over, slamming the lid and flushing it quickly. Reaching up she quickly wet a towel and handed it to April so she could wipe off her mouth and hands before Kami sat down on the ground next to her. As soon as she did, April laid her head down in Kami's lap and began to cry.

Fernando, on the other hand was standing motionless and silent in the doorway, not believing what he had just witnessed. He was taken by surprise when April looked up at him with bright red eyes and tears streaking down her cheeks. "Get out of my house!" She yelled hoarsely, her voice cracking, "Leave me alone!"

Fernando backed away without a word- feeling like he himself was about to cry as well.

* * *

Question of the day, how do you think Buddy is going to react when he finds out what April's up to? And better yet, how will Noah react to his reaction?

* * *

**WHOA DRAMA CHAPTER HOLY NUGGETS. I'M SORRY OKAY. LOVE ME PLEASE?**

**OH YES AND BEFORE I FORGET YOU SHOULD ALL GO READ THE STORY CALLED "The Break-Up Team" OKAY? IT'S WRITTEN BY MY BEST FRIENDS EMMA (ClassyEmmaJayde) AND MORGAN (Morgan _Something or Another Idk_) AND ITS PERF SO GO READ IT AND REVIEW IT. THANKS.**

**Review, review, review! It keeps my inspiration going!**

**Xx, April(:**

* * *

_Don't you worry child- Heaven's got a plan for you. Don't you worry now._

-Don't you Worry Child-Swedish House Mafia-


	5. A Series of Aftermaths

**Hey loves! So I'd like to give a lot of thanks to my dear, darling Emma for helping me with ideas for this chappie and for beta-ing for me. She's an AMAZING writer and I love her so much. Her profile is ClassyEmmaJayde- go check out her stories! Most especially "The Break-Up Team" which she co-wrote with another of my amazing sisters- Morgan! So yeah, let's start this!**

**Warning: This story is an enormous change of pace from what I usually write for. It will later deal with some more serious subjects, including eating disorders, mental illnesses (I.E. Bipolar disorder, obsessive compulsive disorder and panic disorder), religion and beliefs, affairs, ect., ect. Each character and their relationships with each other will be different since this story is pulling together so many people at once.**

* * *

_I hold my head under the water… I hold my head under the sea._

April lay in her bed with her Beats over her ears, her eyes closed. It was like Jake always said- Music on, world off.

Speaking of Jake, she missed him. She missed him a lot. Kami and Jake were the two people in her life that April knew would always care about her. Kami was her sister (almost) and Jake was her brother. They were the two people (Even though now there were three, against her will) who knew about her eating disorder, and the two people who forced her into therapy last year. If she need anyone right now, it was Jake.

_There's not a time for being younger, and all my friends are enemies._

She felt like everything was falling apart around her, everything was crumbling down. And she couldn't do anything about it. She just had to watch it happen- everything was beyond her reach.

First she lost the one person who she thought loved her. Fernando was correct when he said that April didn't really love Declan anymore. She felt like a horrible, shallow person. But it wasn't like she was using him for anything. Well, she was… but not as anything bad. She kept him because she wanted to feel loved. She wanted to feel like she had a purpose. She wanted to feel wanted.

Then she lost the person who she really did love. Buddy. No one understood how much she really did love him. He was always there for her- at least he used to. But as they grew up, she could feel them drifting apart. And then she really lost him- to Noah. Typical, because Noah got everything she wanted. Everything was handed to her on a silver platter.

_Broken lines across my mirror show my face all red and bruised._

The last thing she had lost, most recently, was her control. She was doing so well. She didn't eat big enough meals. She didn't eat as much as she should. She never ate anything more than what she absolutely had to. But she was eating, and that was the point. She was eating and she kept it.

But just like that, because of a few people making her feel low again, she went back. And now she knew what was going to happen. Once something breaks, you have to spend the time putting it back together. She would have to put herself back together, and it would take time. She knew she wouldn't keep meals down anymore, not for a while.

She even knew how she was going to do it. Breakfast was easy to skip, lunch was easy to fake, but at dinner she was being watched. It would go how she always did- after dinner she would excuse herself to go and shower. Turning on the shower and her music would be enough to drown out the noise she would make ridding herself of the food.

It was too disgustingly easy.

_And when I wake from this dream with chains all around me… No I've never been free._

* * *

To put it simply, Noah Heart was walking on air the day after she and Buddy started dating. Nothing (and she meant nothing) could ruin her mood today. She was oblivious to what happened between her best friends and one's brother the night before. That wasn't her fault, though.

With as fast as news spread at Gallagher, Noah was actually quite surprised that people hadn't figured out that she and Buddy were dating. In fact, they all acted like they didn't see her- That was just what came with being in the Underdogs. But then again, she and Buddy were both in the Underdogs so it wasn't something rare like April and Declan.

_'Yes, that's exactly it,' _Noah consoled herself, keeping her head high as she went to her locker. Nothing was abnormal, just two people dating. It was high school, it was what happened.

And then it was back, the fluttering in her heart and such. She couldn't tell if it was a scared kind.. or a nervous kind.. or an excited kind. Or maybe it was just a mixture of all of them.

As she closed her locker, she saw the people waiting for her. With a small jump and a sharp gasp she sputtered out, "You guys scared me!"

"Sorry," Morgan shrugged. She didn't care, since scary was her specialty. She liked scaring people, and she liked scary things (considering her dream job was to work with dead bodies and such). "It's important. We have to talk to you."

Noah rolled her eyes, "You guys talk to me all the time."

"Don't you dare fuck with our brother's feelings," Sophie narrowed her eyes slightly, getting straight to the point.

Noah pursed her lips and gave her eyebrows a quick raise. It would be Sophie to bring it up, too. She and Sophie had never gotten along.

See, Noah and the girls of the Quads used to be best friends. In fourth grade the three went shopping for backpacks together, and they all spotted the same purple backpack at the same time. Noah declared that having matching backpacks was for third graders, and that none of them could get the same bag. So they played a fair game of rock-paper-scissors to decide who got it. Sophie won the prized purple backpack and the rest of the girls got a different one.

But then, on the first day of school Noah showed up with the same backpack. When Sophie noted that Noah said matching was for third graders, she dismissed it with a small "Whatever" (A word that would soon become Noah's favorite comeback- and to this day hold more significance and is a better comeback than anyone elses). That was the first act that Sophie viewed as hypocritical, and would certainly not be the last.

At the end of the day, Sophie and Noah just had clashing personalities and that was it. Morgan and Noah got on like a house on fire, and Athena was neutral- just because she was Athena.

"Your brother and I are happy.. We've actually liked each other for a long time," Noah confirmed, then aiming her next words to Sophie directly. "I know your brother well, actually. He actually never talks much about you, so I'm guessing you aren't that close."

Sophie scoffed out loud, brushing her dark hair out of her laughing eyes, "He's my brother. I grew up with him, Noah. Just because you know a singer that he likes, the name of his childhood snake and his top three favorite movies doesn't mean you know him. Don't think for a second that you're in the words he writes."

"What's that supposed to mean, Sophie?" Noah's eyes widened ever so slightly, but she continued to play calm and uncaring about Sophie's warning.

"It means that as soon as you go thinking you're the one he wants you're going to be setting yourself up for some kind of heartbreak," Sophie advised her, a sly smile playing at the corner of her lips, "He's not leaving with you just because you're the one he brought."

Noah studied Sophie's expression for a moment before huffing with a quiet 'Whatever' and turning back to the other sisters. "Anything else?"

"I think Sophie got the jist of it.. and a little more," Athena replied with a laugh under her breath. It was too quiet for anyone but Sophie to pick up.

Noah flashed Morgan a smile, "Pick me up a green tea when you go to the café before homeroom?" And with that she left, her head still high.

Morgan raised an eyebrow at her sisters, as if to ask whether or not the word please had been included in her question.

Sophie rolled her eyes, "She's too pretty to say please."

* * *

"Fernando, just stop!" Kami almost shouted as Fernando, "Can you please just forget what you saw yesterday?"

Fernando looked abashed, "You want me to forget that I saw your best friend practically killing herself?" His voice was hushed, not trying to attract any attention.

Tears welled up in Kami's eyes, threatening to spill over. She shook her head furiously, "That isn't it, Fernando. She was okay. She was. We sent her to therapy, Jake and I. She was better. I don't know what happened to make her go back."

"Have you seen her today?" He raised an eyebrow. He wanted to get off the subject as soon as possible, not wanting to make his sister cry.

Kami shrugged, "She doesn't get here until the last minute, usually. But I'm worried. Do you know what happened to her in the last few days?"

Of course he knew exactly what happened. And in a way he felt guilty because everything led up to him in the end. He kissed her. He told her about Declan. He told Declan to admit to everything. He yelled at her an hour before he saw what she really did.

"I'll talk to her-" Kami's eyes grew wide after Fernando said this. He continued anyways, "I'll make sure she's okay. It'll be okay. I owe her."

As Fernando took a few steps backwards Kami exclaimed that she wouldn't want to see him. He shrugged, "I don't care." And with that he made his way out of the school and back to his car.

* * *

What the brother and sister didn't know was that a certain, messy-haired boy was listening to their conversation. And that guy was more worried than both of them, especially since he didn't know the whole story.

* * *

I would again like to thank the amazing Miss Emma for helping me A LOT with this chapter! We originally had more plans for this one, but I decided to split it up between two chapters instead. So.. review, review, review!

Xx, April(:

* * *

_**Inspiration Music:**_

**Under the Water- The Pretty Reckless**

**She's Too Pretty to Say Please- The Wooden Birds**

**(See if you can find the lyrics for the second one in this chapter!)**


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everyone. I'm sorry if you thought that a new chapter meant that I've updated whatever story you're reading right now, and I'd like to thank you all for your continued patience and interest you've given to my stories, but I've come to the conclusion that it's time for me to post this.

I owe it to you guys to let you know that I haven't been completely honest with all of you, and I don't want to get into details either. If I've already told you, that means you're important to me and I love you. If you have no clue what I'm talking about, that means I didn't think we're close enough. Sorry.

The real point of this, however, is that I'm going to be letting you know that I won't be coming back to this account, nor will I be updating or writing any new stories. Ever. But since I know there are people who have read my stories and still message me in an attempt to get me to update, I'm willing to make a deal.

Instead of just deleting my account and all my writing on it, I'm giving anyone who wants it the opportunity to adopt my stories, should you want them to be finished. All I ask you to do is send me a message telling me the story you want to adopt, as well as reasoning to why you want it and some kind of sample of your writing. You should also know that I'll be checking up on anyone who I allow to continue my stories, considering the amount of time and passion I've dedicated to them.

**However, I won't be allowing anyone to adopt this story. It most likely will be re-written on my wordpress account, so long as my friends let me use their characters.**

That being said, I'd once again like to thank each and every person who applied for one of my stories, gave me a review, followed or favorited me or my stories, or sent me a message. The friendships I've formed on this website will always be with me, and I know that I've grown as an author and a person during my time here. If you'd like to keep in touch with me, you can follow me on my tumblr account, hanlohan dot tumblr dot com, and message me there. I'll still be logging in to check my messages if anyone messages me in regards of adopting a story, but other than that, I won't be returning back here.

Thank you all so much for your time, and may you all have wonderful lives!

-Hannah.


End file.
